Business before Pleasure
by thehumbleone
Summary: Pierce and his Boss, Rasheeda had been having a "connection" going on between them for a while but Pierce wants to take their connection to a serious level. This story starts from the mission 2nd Times a Charm. R&R Please!


2nd Times a Charm

Rahsheeda sits with her legs crossed on her black butter leather chair in her corner office at the Purgatory. She ponders a plan for her next attack on the Ultor Corporation. _Hmmm…maybe I should off the people who are valuable to Dane Vogel's organization. Seems like a good idea but where can I locate these people? I wonder if Shaundi has anything useful to help me out..._ Drinking the last of her red whine from her glass, Rahsheeda sets the glass down on the desk and stands up to leave her office._ Let me call Shaundi_. Before Rasheeda could pull out her Blackberry and speed dial her club buddy and lieutenant, Pierce enters through the door hurriedly out of breath with a brown envelope in hand. He hands the blank envelope to Rahsheeda.

"What's this?" she asks pulling out a small newspaper article from the envelope. Rahsheeda paces slowly around the office while skimming through the article. She discovers that the Ultor execs will be having a party on an upscale cruise today. _Bull's eye!_ she thinks to herself. _Why not start my mission by wiping out these motherfucka's?_

"Looking to crash a party?" asks Pierce grinning and anticipating praise from his boss for his suggestion.

"Thinking about it," says Rahsheeda still skimming the article.

"Well your history with boats is pretty solid, so uuhh... it seems like a good idea," says Pierce seating himself on the desk and shrugging his shoulders. He gives Rahsheeda a begging look in his eyes. _Please take me with you. Give me some fuckin' credit and let me shine already!_ He thinks. _Why let Shaundi call the shots and lead the way all the damn time? Isn't my input valuable too? Shit!_ Rahsheeda stares at him suspiciously and raises an eyebrow. Knowing that Pierce is right, she ignores his suggestion and makes her way across the office to exit. Disappointed by Rahsheeda's dismissive response, Pierce hops to his feet and walks behind her.

"I think I should go find Shaundi," Pierce says sarcastically.

"Good idea" says Rahsheeda strutting to the door with the article and envelope in hand. Pierce gives her an incredulous look. _She gotta be fucking kiddin' me!_

"Don't you care who sends it?" he asks walking closer behind her.

"Nope" says Rahsheeda glancing at him and turning her head. Pierce looks at her up and down. He takes his attention away from Rasheeda's shapely body in a tight, purple denim jump suit with gold Gucci platforms pumps and walks a few feet behind her.

"It's probably a trap."

"Yup" says his boss.

Pierce continues walking behind Rasheeda. When he caught up to her, he grabs her arm and turns her around roughly.

"Pierce, what the fuck are you doing?" caught off guard, Rahsheeda snatches her arm away from her lieutenant. She squints her eyes and gives him a evil look.

"Rahsheeda, I don't think it would be safe for you to do this shit by yourself. You know that boat has a shit load of Ultor security waiting to take your ass out. Can I go with with you?" He asks softly. Pierce gently moves a part of Rahsheeda's hair behind her right ear and begins to caress her face. He licks his full lips and gazed into Rahsheeda's deep, dove, brown eyes. Rahsheeda does not resist Pierce's touch. She has been intimate with him recently after the Saints took over most of Stillwater. Rasheeda has confided in Pierce about gang business and her failed past relationships but she does not want to take their connection further. Pierce was just her lieutenent and boy toy to satisfy her needs once in while. He understood the boundaries between them but overtime, his feelings for her started to become deeper. Despite his hardcore gangster facade, Pierce has a good sense of humor and can be sensitive at times.

"Pierce I'm good," she says sternly with a straight face. Rasheeda gently removes Pierces hand from her face. "Just continue to find more dirt on the Ronin for me."

"Damn girl, why you gotta be like that?" He asks blocking her path and opening his arms.

"Pierce, you'll be in Image as Designed for months if you don't get the fuck out my way. I got some corporate america blood to draw." Pierce walks behind Rasheeda and massages her shoulders.

"Yo, you act like you don't give a shit about me. Why you gotta act hard all the time?"

Annoyed, she closes her eyes and licks her lips to keep her composure. "Pierce, if I did not care about you, I would not have you continue working for me right now, nor would your ass be breathing. Now excuse me," she snatches away from his grip, "I got Ultor execs to kill."

"So you just wanna hit it and quit it, huh?" Pierce snickers and crosses his arms. "Thats how you always roll with guys?"

"Now is not the time to catch feelings for the shit we did together. As long as I'm your boss, you should know your fucking place. Now keep it moving and do your job!" Rahsheeda continues to exit but Pierce manages to wrap his muscular tatooed arm around her waist. She faces him again. Catching Rasheeda off guard with his aggression, he pulls her small, curvacious frame closer to him. "Yo, you're going to listen to me girl," he says with a crooked smile. Pierce puts a finger beneath Rahsheeda's chin and gently points her face to his. "When I first joined the Saints, I was just as hungry as you and Gat were when both of your asses broke outta prison and put the Saints back on top in this fuckin' city again. Just 'cause you got shafted by Julius, Dex and that fuckin' pig Troy don't mean I'm next in line."

Rahsheeda takes the little bit of patience left in her to process Pierce's words. "What does that have to do with this thing we have going on together?" she sighs.

"Trust, thats what. It seems like you don't trust me to do things right. Think about it! The way you leave me out of some missions when you're out doing your dirt with Gat and Shaundi... You don't think I like having fun too?" Pierce says softly and raising an eyebrow. He strokes his fingers slowly down the center of Rasheeda's back. He can feel her nipples poking out through her tight jumpsuit onto his muscular chest and her arms quivering.

"All the anger I have towards the assholes that were in the Saints before you and shaundi is not being directed at you. It's going towards the Ronin, Samedi, the brotherhood and other motherfuckers who stand in my way." Rahsheeda is calmed by the pleasant sensation of Pierce's touch. Rahsheeda is a wild chick from the rough streets of Shivington where she had hustled and fought most of her life growing up. With Pierce having a tactful mind and using reasonable actions to solve problems, he has been around Rasheeda long enough to know how to tame her.

Just as Rasheeda was about to break away from Pierce's grip and walk away, Pierce rubs his hand down Rasheeda's back, down to her ass and thighs. Rasheeda zones out and begins making out with Pierce. She rubs the back of his head gently and slides her tongue between his full lips. Then she kisses his neck tattoo. Pierce picks up Rasheeda, carries her, and sets her down on the desk. He gently lays his boss on her back. He unzips Rasheeda's jump suit exposing her breast. "Mmm...what are you doing?" asks Rasheeda between gasps. "Just relax girl" whispers Pierce. He kisses her chest and proceeds to suck on Rasheeda's breast. He starts moaning. Rasheeda shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath while rubbing Pierces head. The bosses phone rings. She stops Pierce from what he's doing and answers. It's Shaundi.

"Hey Shaundi" asks Rasheeda, pulling herself together. Pierce opens his eyes wide in disgust. He rolls his eyes at Rasheeda as he folds his arms and shakes his head.

"Hey boss. I got some info about the Pyramid. Gat said we all should meet up at a restaurant and form a plan to make Ultor pay more attention to us."

Rasheeda zips up her jumpsuit, grabs her gun, and springs to her feet. She passes Pierce and heads for the door. "Okay. I'll meet you guys at the place after I take care the Ultor execs at this Yacht party."

"Okay. Bye boss," said Shaundi. Rasheeda hangs up her phone. Pierce follows behind her again. "Where you going? What the fuck Shaundi want anyway?" He asks, voice rising.

"Watch your fucking tone Pierce. After I kill these elitist assholes, l'll hit you up later and tell you where to meet us." Rasheeda leaves Pierce with a hard on and does not look back a him. She takes the elevator to the street level, hops in her hot pink mag with the suicide doors and Daytona rims. Rasheeda takes off to her mission.

Pierce glances down at his crotch and looks at the closed elevator door. He shakes his head disappointed. He raises his arms and slaps the side of his legs.

"Shit! Why she gotta be like that?"

**My third shot at a Saints Row 2 fanfic.**

**Read and review! **


End file.
